Ponyboy's girlfriend
by batgirl15
Summary: The gang has noticed Pony has been acting wired all week. And when they finally learn why. Will they be happy for him. Will they be able to met the girl that captured Pony's heart. But will they also fall in love themselves. Johnny and Dally are dead.
1. What is wrong with Pony

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

**What's wrong with Pony**

Darry's P.o.v

Something was different about Pony. I thought as me and what was left of the gang stared at him shock. Two-bit was laughing. "So Pony, how was school" Soda asked him. "Oh great Soda, just great" he replied while smiling. Ok now he is really starting to scare me. "Pony are you ok" i asked. I had to ask him." Yep, just peachy "he replied back. He walked, into his and Soda's shared room. "Oh no, his turning into Soda" Two-bit exclaimed. "Shut up you idiot" Soda snapped. What is wrong with Pony? All week, he came home all happy and cheery. Not that i don't that. Which i do. But its different in two reasons. One, because he had been depressed all last week because of Dally and Johnny, and two it just isn't like Pony. "Naw, he'll properly be himself tomorrow" Steve said. "Steve's right, he's properly just in a good mood" Soda added. "Yes and that is what is scary" Two-bit said quite loudly. As soon as he said that. The phone rang. I was about to pick it up. When Ponyboy came running back in. I'll get it, I'll get it he said while running to the phone. He picked it up and said "hello". "Hey," he talked into the phone. "Yeah i miss you to, Ok i'll see you tomorrow" he said before hanging up the phone. He turned us and said "what". He walked back into the room. "This could only mean one thing" Two-bit exclaimed. "what" Steve exclaimed. "Ponyboy Curtis has a girlfriend" Two-bit shouted. "No he doesn't there is no way, he would tell me" Soda said. that's true, Pony tells Soda everything. So he would totally tell him, if he had a girlfriend. I mean Pony would tell Soda.

* * *

Pony's P.o.v

I wish i could tell them about Abby. I mean she is the best thing that has happened to me. She is smart, kind, funny, knows how to have fun. You know what, i am going to tell them right now. Just as soon i as calm down. Ok i can do this. I was starting to get nervous. Calm down Pony. I wish Johnny and Dally were here. After i tell them, maybe they could met her. I mean i have her address. But would that make me sound desperate. Calm Pony. Ok i can do this. I can do this. I repeated that in my head all the way to the living room. When i got there. I cleared my throat. and said "i have something to tell you guys".


	2. Meeting Pony's gf and dinner

Third person P.o.v

"What is it Pony" Darry said. "Oh no you haven't turned like gay have you" Two-bit says. "No" Pony snapped. The others relaxed. Pony rolled his eyes. "Anyway, i don't know how to say this but i have a girlfriend." "What!" Soda shouted. " How come you never told me" Soda asked interestedly. "Because we didn't start dating in-till last week." Pony answered. "So when do we get to met this lucky girl" Darry said excitedly. "Um now" Pony said anxiously. "K, lets go" Two-bit exclaimed while walking out the door. They walked for a couple of blocks. Un-till Pony saw Abby walking up a drive way. "Abby!" He shouted. Causing the gang to wince. "Jeez man, there is no need to shout" Steve said annoyed. Pony ignored him. And walked up to Abby. "Hey Pony" she said. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Ooh lalala" Two-bit said. Pony and Abby blushed. " Abby!" a girl said while coming up to her. "Hey" Abby said while the girls did some wired hand shake. "Everyone this is my sister Cassandra". "Hi, you can call me Cassie," she began to walk towards the house. Cassie opened the door to reveal two girls in sitting on the couch. And one walking in from the kitchen. "Abby, Cassie," said one of the girls on the couch. Cassie ploped next to the girls on the couch. Abby introduced the other girls as Robyn, Jamie, and Allison. "So we never got your names," Cassie said while looking at the boys. Pony introduced the boys. A timer dinged. "Dinner," Robyn said. This caused Cassie, Abby, Jamie, and Allison to run into the kitchen. Robyn shook her head. She lead the boys into the kitchen. "So i'm guessing you boys are staying for dinner," Allison said.

* * *

Cassie's P.o.v

" So Pony how did you and Abby meet," Allison said. "Ali," Abby whined. "What," Ali said. "Come on we want full details," I said. "I'm wondering myself," Soda said. Abby and Pony looked at each other. "We are waiting Smart-ass," Jamie said. Jamie always the cocky one. Robyn glared at Jamie. For swearing in-front of Abby. Abby opened her mouth. This is going to be good.


End file.
